


Undercover Tango

by Breadthecat



Category: Epithet Erased
Genre: Cliff hangers, F/M, Happy Ending, Injury, Masquerade Ball, Pining, Slow Burn, Undercover Mission, kiss, pretend dating
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-06
Updated: 2020-02-20
Packaged: 2021-02-22 09:55:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 10
Words: 5,809
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22580962
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Breadthecat/pseuds/Breadthecat
Summary: Percy and Ramsey go undercover as a lovesick couple to appease the romantic wealth they’re investigating. Things don’t quite goes as planned when pretend becomes real.
Relationships: Percival "Percy" King & Ramsey Murdoch, Percival "Percy" King/Ramsey Murdoch, Ramsival
Comments: 44
Kudos: 171





	1. Percy Startles The Rat Man

Ramsey fucked up. He fucked up! He got himself into a mess he really wasn’t prepared for. He should of declined Percy’s offer of fresh air. The prison cell wasn’t that bad anyways. But noooo, he was antsy. He didn’t think about the risks of the mission she requested his help on.

Perhaps he should back up.

“Ramsey Murdoch?” Percy requested, lightly tapping on the cell bars. Ramsey jolted from his hunched position from drowning, creating a jagged line across the page. 

“Fucking hell, King, since when did you master the arts of a ninja?” 

“My apologies, I didn’t realize I came in so quietly.” Percy shifted the case files in her arms. Ramsey rolled his eye, dropping his sketch book and sauntering towards the cell bars. 

“No worries, what’s the case this time? What phoney baloney shitty art replica am I appraising today?” He smirked, leaning against the bars. This wasn’t his first rodeo after landing himself in his luxurious prison cell. Percy seemed to find herself outside Ramsey’s cell every month or so for his insight. It was routine by this point, same mistakes, similar sloppy copies every time. Repetitive but easy.

“Actually, this case involves you leaving your cell.” Percy swirls a set of keys around her finger. “I... er. We need you at the scene itself.” 

“Well, that’ll be a piece of cake! In and out in like, what? An hour? And a good way to stretch my legs.” On cue, Ramsey stretched, cracking his back. 

“A few days, actually. Closer to a week or maybe two, if needed. It’s an undercover case.” Ramsey blinked at her, surprised.

“You sure about this, lady? I’m still a criminal.” 

“You’ve proven good behavior, plus you’ll be by my side the whole time.” She meets Ramsey’s eyes. “Is it a deal?” 

“What do I get out of it?”

“Depends on how helpful you are.” Percy shrugs. “I’d have to negotiate”. Ramsey pondered the offer. Fresh air for a week, probably staying somewhere more comfortable, new faces to talk to that happen more then once a month. Not to mention a possible chance to escape, if he felt up to it. The cell wasn’t that bad, but an opportunity was an opportunity. He sighed and smirked.

“Alright, it’s a deal.” Ramsey held out his hand, only to get ignored as Percy unlocked the cell. “A little rude but ok” he murmured, dropping his hand.

“Hm?” 

“Nothing”

The duo exited the prison, Ramsey look down at his wrists.

“Aren’t you going to erased cuff me?”

“Are you going to run on me, Murdoch? I don’t think that wouldn’t be terribly wise of you.” Percy retorted, gesturing to her car for him to get in. Once Percy enters the car, she hands Ramsey the case files. 

Real wealthy folks. The real richy rich rich type, money dripping from every pore sort of type. Aren’t particularly nice according to maids and butlers reports, however often throw extravagant parties. Rumors have it they are hoping to reveal something awfully big, and rumored to be stolen, at their latest ball. They’re big romantics, purposely staging this one right near Valentine’s Day. Only couples allowed. 

“And we’ve managed to acquire an invite, to see for ourselves exactly what’s going on.”

“Percy, it says couples only.”

“Did I not mention we will be going pretending to be a couple?”


	2. A Pity Party for Percy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A tense car ride.

“PERCY!” Ramsey drops the case into his lap “You failed to mention that! Don’t ‘cha think that would of been a little important to tell me before I made the deal?!” 

“Would you like me to send you back?” Despite her question, her voice sounded strained. As if it pained her to say that.

“... am I the last hope?” Ramsey cocked his head, watching Percy’s expression curiously. She didn’t answer for a long moment.

“No. Not necessarily. But I may have... suggested you” Percy explained slowly, grip tightening on the steering wheel. She didn’t tear her eyes from the road, whether that was her law following nature or shame he didn’t know. Ramsey sighs dramatically, dropping back against his seat.

“You really know how to make a guy feel bad, ya know”

“My apologies, would you like me to turn the car around?” she murmured

“No- no. I’ll help, King. Just wish you told me, that’s all. A little warning before you drag a guy out on a date, ya know? Fake or not.” He teased. Percy simply rolled her eyes and kept driving. 

The silence was... tense. Ramsey’s fingers drummed against the file in his lap, watching scenery pass by. 

“Do you have dating experience? Well, recent dating experience. I’ll give you some credit.” Ramsey glances over at Percy. Her expression warped to confusion.

“Why do you ask?”

“It’s easier to pretend date if you have dating experience... or at least I’d assume so.” Ramsey shrugged. 

“No, work doesn’t give me the free time to participate in such activities.” This drew a frown from Ramsey.

“Do you have interest in dating?” Percy simply shrugged. “Alright, last question. Why did they send you on this mission?”

“No one else wanted to work with you. My idea, my problem. That’s what I was told” 

“Ok, ow.” Ramsey remarked. Confusion briefly flickered over Percy’s expression but she kept quiet. “Do you have a question?”

“I-...” she hesitated. “I was simply stating facts, I supposed i don’t understand feelings all that well.” 

“This acting gig is gonna be rough for you.”

“I’m perfectly aware of that, Murdoch. Reminding me isn’t necessary” her nails tapped against the wheel in a rapid pattern.

“Are you nervous, King? Didn’t know you were capable of such feeling. I thought you were forever cold and confident.”

“I do try to be. However, I have my uncertainties about this mission.”

“I’m sure you’ll do fine, Rapunzel.”

“Huh?” She tore her eyes from the road.

“Ya know, tower. Like your epithet?” Ramsey gestured vaguely.

“Oh.” 

The silence returned.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I realized today how similar rapunzel and Percy are, I had to throw it in somewhere.


	3. Coffee date? Coffee date.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Fake dating is a go

As they pulled into town, Percy spoke up again. “Although we will be doing some interviews first, we will still need to pretend to be a couple, just in case word gets out into the party.” 

“Jeez, how many people are going to this party?”

“Historically, their parties range in the hundreds. But this one may be their biggest yet.” She seems a lot calmer then before, sparing Ramsey a glance unlike before. “We will be speaking to an ex maid today, it’s unlikely she will have any connection to the current party. However, acting will be a good practice run, with less consequences if messed up.” 

They pulled up to a small cafe, however when Percy parked the car she didn’t budge. She instead stared daggers at the cafe with a tense, nervous expression. Ramsey gave her a moment, watching her shoulders tense.

“King?” Percy flinched. 

“My apologies, this situation is very out of my element.”

“You’ll do fine, relax.” Ramsey laughed softly, rolling his eyes. Her shoulders lowered, then she unbuckled and stepped out of the car. She moved to the back, grabbing a note pad and pen, clicking it a couple times for good measure. 

“Ready?”

“As I’ll ever be.” Ramsey smirked, shrugging indifferently. 

As the duo stepped inside, Ramsey stayed close to Percy’s side. Being close, he now noticed the height difference between the. Her intimidating nature obscured her height from him before. Percy spotted the person they were searching for with ease, approaching them and joining them at the table.

“Thank you so much for meeting us today.” Percy started, monotone as ever. “Percival King, and this is my partner Ramsey.” Hearing Percy say partner was odd to him. 

“Partner? As in work or a boyfriend?” They inquired, eyes darting between the pair. The atmosphere between them was hard to read. Ramsey cut in before Percy could.

“Mm boyfriend.~” he grinned, brushing a strand of hair off Percy’s cheek like a doting boyfriend. Flush grew across her face. 

“Ramsey?”

“Yes, dear?” He’d be lying if he said he wasn’t enjoying this.

“Could you buy me- Er... us a coffee? Maybe something to eat?” She held out her wallet

This was much too easy. 

~~

The sun was low on the horizon as they returned to the car, hand in hand. Percy’s hand slipped away from Ramsey’s as they were sure they were out of sight. Stepping into the car, Percy was particularly quiet, although a strawberry blush tinted her cheeks still. The sunset created a luminous halo around Percy, turning her hair golden in the light. Her sky blue eyes, which typically matched a daytime cloudless sky, now contrasted the rosy backdrop behind her. 

Ramsey blinked, tearing his eyes away from her, staring at the road ahead. However, Percy failed to notice Ramsey’s reaction, starting the car almost nervously.

So that’s why it was so easy... he had to give Percy credit, she was pretty. To the point it worried Ramsey a bit if she had trouble with others hitting on her during work. Or if Percy even noticed it.


	4. Weird

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> How many tropes can I shove into this fic?

“Percy. Percy please tell me there is another bed. I’m begging you”

“It would be more convincing for a couple to share a bed.”

“Percy please tell me you’re joking.” Ramsey stared at her wide eyed.

“I don’t see the issue?” Percy watched his tantrum in genuine confusion. Ramsey facepalmed with a long, dramatic sigh. 

“Ok, alright, fine. If you don’t find it weird, then it’s not weird! It’s not weird. It’s totally 100% not weird.” He waved his arms in the air. Percy giggles softly into her hand at his antics.

“Do you plan on fitting the word weird into any more sentences?” The long day was getting to her, humorous standards dropping a few notches

“It doesn’t sound like a word anymore” he whispered in exasperation, sitting on the edge of the bed. Percy places the notebook down next to him. 

“I’m going to get changed” she murmured with a yawn, covering her mouth as she did. She grabbed one of the suitcases against the wall, which was there when they arrived, dragging it towards the bathroom. The room must of been prepared for them ahead of time. By who, he wasn’t sure, “That one is yours, feel free to change in here.” With that she disappeared into the bathroom with a soft click of the door closing.

Ramsey skimmed through the notes. They had been talking about getting a new installment to their home, but seemed to dart around the idea of the price, the gal had told them. Talking in hushed whispers about several art pieces she unfortunately doesn’t remember the names of. Clearing out a large space for it. It didn’t seem to be for a painting, but some sort of statue. Which wasn’t really Ramsey’s forte but he still knew a fair bit. Enough to still be useful.

Wait, why did he still want to be needed? He could get out of this awkward situation by saying he doesn’t know shit about statues. Or he could take off right now, Percy wouldn’t catch up. He could hear the shower running, there wasn’t a chance she’d hear him. Yet instead he found himself leaving the bed to rummage through the clothes packed for him. They must of somehow gotten access to his apartment and got clothes from there. He’d have to ask Percy about it. Wouldn’t they need a warrant for that? He didn’t know enough police stuff for these sorts of questions. 

He changed into comfortable clothes and collapsed onto the bed with a sigh, closing his eyes. A million questions ran through his head, he was questioning himself by this point. He failed to notice the shower turning off. 

“Why must everything be so weird?” 

“Are you still on that?” Percy’s voice made him jump, her voice humoring the topic. “And would you move over a bit? You’re laying in the middle of the bed.”

“O-of course of course” Ramsey scrambled to the side, letting Percy sit down next to him. Her hair was still a bit wet, rare strands stuck to her skin. Ramsey resisted the urge to move them away. Her shirt was loose, one sleeve hanging off her shoulder, being fixed when she stretched and yawned. “Tired?”

“Long day, lots of social interactions and not much paperwork.” 

“You like paperwork?”

“It’s easier then people” she laid down next to him with a sigh. “People are hard to read.”

“And paperwork is ment for reading.” Ramsey watched her curiously 

“You get it.” She closed her eyes with another yawn, this time pulling Ramsey into a yawn too. Ramsey laid down next to her, forgetting how weird this whole situation was.


	5. Make a lovely dress for cinderelly

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A lot of things happen in this chapter.

Ramsey woke up with a warm weight against his side, attempting to convince him to fall back asleep. His eyes slowly flutter open, light dull but peeking through the curtains. Illuminating the room in gold streaks, creating a soft glow. Ramsey tried to stir, however he found his arm trapped. 

It took a moment to process the fact this weight was Percy, asleep pressed against his side. Her breathing slow, steady, sound asleep, a tiny smile on her face. A sleepy blush across her cheeks and tips of her ears, her hair a poofy bed head. Ramsey felt heat rising to his face, heart pounding. Ramsey gently, very slowly pried his arm out from under Percy, pausing whenever Percy seemed to stir. Eventually his arm was free, sitting up and watching percy's rise and fall. He very gently pushed her hair to the side. He blinks, and moves away after a moment. He made a mental note to pretend this never happened. 

Percy awoke to the sound of the shower running, laying in the middle of the bed. She sat up, praying that she didn't take up the whole bed in her sleep. She ran her hand through her hair before reaching over to check her phone. Squinting against the bright light, she adjusted the brightness. A reminder sat in the middle of the screen.

Right.  
She wasn't looking forward to this. 

Finding a dress for the ball. She was glad that this dress wouldn't come out of her pocket, but that didn't change the experience she would have to go through. Not to mention she didn't have the artistic eye Ramsey did. Fashion wasn't her forte and she wasn't fully conscious on what did and didn't look good. Nor did she have the slightest of idea how Ramsey would react to this. Probably not well.

At least she slept soundly 

~~

As expected, Ramsey wasn't enthralled at the idea of shopping. But not as bitter as she expected him to be. 

"Still gotta pretend date?"

"Mhm." Percy didn't tear her eyes from the road, frowning.

"You're really not a fan of shopping, are you? Pretty sure a lot of gals would lose their shit getting a dress they don't have to pay for. You have a price limit"

"Not as I am aware. The ball is of high taste, it'll be expensive. Don't forget you'll have to get a suit, too" 

"Yeah yeah I know, Percy." He paused. “Do you prefer Percy or King?”

“Percy is fine” 

“Just fine?” Percy sighed, a slight laugh in her voice.

“You can call me Percy, I don’t mind.” She rephrased.

“Not just because of this whole fake dating thing?” Percy only dignified him with an eye roll.

—

They walked into the shop hand in hand, greeted with heavy floral perfume and dazzling chandeliers above their heads. Percy felt eyes scan her up and down, as if prying for any detail they can gather from her, causing her to hesitate for a moment. Ramsey squeezed her hand in reassurance, glancing at her and giving her a small smile. After providing names and context, both were quickly dragged away to separate areas. 

“So you two are definitely going to match in red.” A young lady stated, a slight glint in her eyes. Fashion might be a part of her epithet, Percy noted.

“...red?” 

“You would look so so good in red, you have NO idea. Your eyes will stand out so much! You’ll be stunning. So red it is.” She pauses. “Red, gold, and black.”

“... alright.”

“Oh!” The girl rushes over, tapping the sword on Percy’s belt. “I think I have the perfect dress for you, if you want your sword part of it.” Percy’s eyes widened slightly and she nodded. The girl beamed and took off, mumbling to herself. Percy took a moment to look around her. She felt out of place, like she wasn’t enough here. Not pretty enough. Something that hardly ever bothered her before, never really crossed her mind. It wasn’t ever important. But now it was. She had a standard to fill, and she had her doubts.

The girl returned, a shimmering red dress in her arms. She shoved it towards Percy excitedly.

“Quick! Try this on!” She exclaimed before pushing Percy into a dressing room.

It was a bit of a struggle but Percy got it on. She didn’t have much experience getting on dresses. There was a golden sword sheath that went down her spine, leaving a section of her back exposed, the metal cold against her skin. A translucent gold fabric went over her next to hold the dress up, as well as down the side in a rippling strand. The red dress itself glimmered in the light. Additionally provided was a pair of gold earring and black heels. 

Percy stepped out into the open as Ramsey was dragged in to see her.


	6. I won’t say I’m in love

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the delay, I had school projects to do. Ramsey has feelings

Ramsey was speechless. He couldn’t even hope to hide the red seeping into his cheeks. Percy, it turns out, is absolutely gorgeous in red. The dress shimmered in the light, casting red circle reflections across the floor around her. Faint freckles made patterns across her bare arms, which were usually hidden away with gloves. Faint blush colored her fingertips and shoulders.

Someone made a comment, probably to Percy. Hopefully Percy. Red nail polish? He wasn’t listening. They had Percy turn around, showing off the back. The sword holder glinted, laced into the back, showing the faintest bit of skin. Suddenly someone tapped his shoulder, causing him to flinch and snap out of his daze.

“Like what you see?~” she teased. Ramsey managed to go a few shades redder, bright like a tomato. 

“... she- er... it’s very pretty.” Ramsey managed, staring down at the floor in part to keep his eyes from being drawn back to Percy. Percy wavered on her heels before being ushered off again. She managed to glance over her shoulder once to see the suit chosen for Ramsey which he was wearing. A black suit and red tie not yet tied, hanging loosely around his neck. 

Percy flushes slightly and almost tripped over her heels.

~~

Ramsey managed to recover before they went back to the car. Percy seemed particularly embarrassed however.

“Do you think the dress is too much?” Percy laid the gown bag down in the back of the car.

“Percy.”

“I don’t want to draw too much attention to myself-“

“Percy, Percy... it’s fine, it’s perfect.” Word choice Ramsey. Word choice. 

“You think so?” She paused, looking over at him. Oh, that was cute. Her head tilted slightly and and almost pout. He managed a nod as he got into the car to escape her gaze. Too long with her current expression on him and he might just melt. Percy got in the car shortly after.

~~

Percy left Ramsey behind in the hotel, sayin she was going out to get food. He paced the room with a nervous energy, a storm of thoughts in his mind. Ramsey had a hunch she just needed to be alone for a short while. Percy wasn’t a people person, that might have been much for her. He really worried how she would handle the ball. 

He needed to make sure she could handle it.

He froze, wide eyed and mid step. 

Wait...

Firstly, she was plenty capable, she’d be fine. She was a one man army when she needed to be. 

Secondly. The realization hit him like a bag of bricks. Why it was so so easy to flirt with her. Why he’s acutely aware of how pretty she was. How easily she could get him to fluster.

Oh no.  
He’s fucked. This little mission just got a lot more complicated. 

In the midst of his dilemma, the door creaked open. A winded, battered Percy leaned against the frame. 

“Percy?”

“Mm...” Percy sank against the frame a bit in exhaustion. Ramsey rushed over, gently coaxing Percy to the bed. She lifted the bag of food weakly, placing it on the bed like a trophy for her efforts. Ramsey fetched a first aid from the bathroom, placing it on the bed. She didn’t seem too injured, a few little cuts here and there. She primarily was just exhausted. But Ramsey cleaned out the cuts anyways, just in case. The worst was across her cheek, but it didn’t seem deep. Ramsey gently cupped her face.

“This might sting a little.” He murmured, Percy only closed her eyes in response. He rubbed the wet alcohol wipe over the wound, Percy hardly reacted. “There. Now let’s eat, that’ll get you running again. I’m guessing you used your epithet?” She nodes tiredly, a faint flush on her cheeks. Maybe she was feeling a bit better. He’d ask what happened later, when she felt better.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this chapter is a little wonky and time skippy.


	7. Fight

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Because it’s Valentine’s Day, ya know?

Today was the masquerade ball. And my god was Ramsey nervous. He wasn’t really the one for super formal and fancy events, especially not were he has to take it gravely serious. Or that he has a date. Well, a date who isn’t really his date but kinda wishes it was- this is much too complicated. He paced the room back and forth, not caring that Percy’s eyes where glued to him curiously worried.

“Ramsey-“ Percy was cut off

“I’m fine.”

“I didn’t ask that.”

“But you were planning to, weren’t you?” He ran a hand through his hair in attempt to release stress.

“If you’re worried about the ball, I am too.”

“Gee, how reassuring” he muttered sarcastically. Percy glared at him, then she paused, eyes widening. A small smirk grew on her face, turning and grabbing a pillow.

And hurling it at Ramsey with no remorse. 

They made eye contact. “Don’t you dare say you didn’t deserve that.” 

“Yes, but I also now have a pillow. Or should I say, ammunition?” Ramsey grinned. 

“You’re on.” There was, dare I say devilish gleam in her eyes

~~

With a wheezing laugh, Ramsey collapsed down on the bed next to Percy. She was laying down, a pillow over her face she didn’t bother to move. Her hair, now a total mess, was the only bit visible from under the pillow. He could only imagine he was a disheveled mess as well, Percy had a knack for hitting him in the head. 

“Percy?” He rescued over, hand hovering over the pillow on her face but not removing it quite yet. 

Percy’s response was completely indecipherable.

“Let’s try that again, hm?” He lifted the pillow, causing Percy to squint at the light.

“It’s a good thing we had an hour to kill before the ball anyways” she still partly mumbled. 

“Guess so...” he paused a moment, “thanks, by the way. I needed that.”

“Of course” she sat up, attempting to fix her hair with her hands

“You’re getting better at understanding people” Percy blinked

“I am?” Ramsey nods, flashing her a soft smile. A light flush paints her face and she stands up abruptly. “I should probably get changed.” 

~~

2 hours later and the pair stood outside the mansion, watching lines filter into the ball in awe. Endless lines of people in ball gowns and tuxedos darting around the dark pavement. Percy toyed with the fabric along the side of her dress.

“Well?” Ramsey walked into front of her, bowing teasingly and holding out his hand.

“I do suppose we should head in” she didn’t tear her eyes from the people as she gave him her hand. Not until he pressed a kiss to her knuckles with a smirk. Before she could squeak out a protest, he pulled her along.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Short chapter because I’m a tease.


	8. Red Room, Red Dresses, and Red Faces

The mansion was filled with couples who spun about. The room was lit in a red tinted light, washing the room in a dull pink. Percy, with Ramsey’s help, tied on her mask, a shimmering red with a gold trim around the eyes. Percy did the same for Ramsey. The duo paced the outskirts of the party, doing slow laps around the perimeter. Percy learned quick to keep her eyes on the party, in part because lovesick couples would bump into her otherwise, but also because pairs were kissing in the hallways. Watching the hallways ment the possibility of being noticed, and that would be uncomfortable. 

They found their way upstairs, Percy leaning over the banister watching the others dance. Ramsey watched her eyes dart from person to person, couple to couple. Concentrated on learning their steps.

“Care for a dance?” Ramsey leaned against the banister next to her, trying to catch her eyes.

“I don’t really know how” Percy admitted bashfully.

“Well, trying it is better then watching from afar.” He gently grabbed her hand.

“What if I embarrass myself?”

“There’s no one up here other then us, Perse.” 

With a defeated but playful sigh, she moved away from the banister and took his hand. For a brief moment he considered kissing it again, but that would be too suspicious. She’d catch on that he means more then playful fake dating. 

He placed one of her hands on his shoulder, the other intertwined with his. Percy watched her steps for a while as the two danced. 

“I think your getting the hang of it, maybe watching did help” he teased, gently squeezing her hand. 

Percy peeked up at Ramsey "you think so?". Ramsey hummed in response. 

"I don't think you need to watch your feet anymore"

"I'll get too flustered if I don't, and I'll mess up" Percy mumbled, staring down a hallway. 

"Now, I have a hard time believing that" he mused. Percy paused her steps, "Perse?" 

“We could check the rooms up here. You said it yourself, no ones up here.” 

“Percy, you’re a genius.” They halted their dancing, although still holding hands. Ducking into the hallway, they tried the doors. 

Many were locked, a few seemed to be bedrooms. The few that weren’t they investigated. 

“What’s this?” Percy held up a painting.

“Garbage.” Ramsey barely glanced at it. 

“A little mean, isn’t it?”

“I’m an appraiser, not a critic. It’s not worth anything. Maybe 50 cents at a yard sale.” 

“Ramsey!” Percy laughed, then covered her mouth. “We might be too loud...” 

“That’s fine, there isn’t anything in here.” 

“Next hall?” 

He nodded “next hall”. They exited the room and walked to the next hallway. As they went to try the door, they heard footsteps. 

“.. shit.” Ramsey mumbled, yanking Percy further down the hallway to keep out of sight longer. The gap between them was close, feeling the others breath on their cheeks. “What’s the plan?”

“I- um..” Percy had to think fast, face growing red. “I have an idea, you might not like it.”

“Cut to the chase.”

“Kiss me”

“I’m sorry, what?” Ramsey’s voice was strained, face heating up.

“People don’t like to bother couples when they’re kissing.” Percy whispered, hearing the steps get closer. Ramsey sighed, gently pulled away Percy’s mask. “What are you-“

“It’ll get in the way.” He whispered, eyes half lidded.

“For-“ 

She didn’t get to finish the sentence.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> :)


	9. An actual emotional rollercoaster

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A misleading chapter title, there is no rollercoasters in the chapter. That would be silly

The kiss lasted longer then necessary. The footsteps came and went without even sparing much of a glance at them. The world around them blurred, insignificant in the moment. Their mission forgotten for a couple blissful seconds. 

Percy pulled back, blinking, a happy hazy about her expression. She wasn’t quite sure why she pulled away. Memories were sluggishly returning to her. She wanted to stay in this moment for as long as she could. Bask in the warm feeling it left her with 

Oh, right. The stolen art.

She found her hands gripping the front of Ramsey’s suit, which she promptly untangled and smoothed out the wrinkles. An anxious energy came over her.

“We should... we should probably check more rooms” her voice was significantly softer then she expected. Ramsey seemed to pull himself out of his own daze.

“Yes- yes right of course” he stumbled back from Percy, then paused. “Your mask.”

“My mask?- oh” she moves he mask back over her face, then heads into the next room. Inside is a towering object, covered in an ornate cloth. Almost rug like, with tassels at the corners. Percy and Ramsey make eye contact, wide eyed. Ramsey slowly approaches it. The form is daunting, towering over them. The surface is lumpy and unidentifiable. Ramsey lifted a corner, his expression warped from confusion to horror.

It’s was a nightmare in physical form, a melted and meshed together amalgamation of art. Stolen art. This had to be what happened, were all the missing art went to. Heads and limbs from statues pasted together blindly to create an indescribable beast. The art couldn’t be saved, any artists worst nightmare come to life. 

Ramsey attempted to stand, however putting weight on the statue, which was on wheels. A clatter came from the movement, echoing through the empty upper halls. Both of them froze, making eye contact.

“Run?” Ramsey asked with a pained smile.

“Run. And come up with a plan on an excuse to get us out of trouble-“ and on the last word they both booked it out of the room, hearing yelling close behind them. 

Ramsey’s mind raced with ideas, what could get them out of trouble? What could they say? Or... his mind wandered back to the kiss, how nice it was- no, no, not that part- what would make people too uncomfortable to try to question them? 

It dawned on him. Fuck, it wasn’t going to be pleasant, but it was better then getting caught. If they were willing to destroy countless priceless art pieces, who knows what they’d do to them. Percy was faster then him, running in front of him. That would work.

They reached the lobby and Ramsey caught up to her enough to grab her arm. He forced on his cruelest expression.

“I never loved you.” He snarled down at her. 

“... w-what?”

“You heard me.”

“R-Ramsey I-“

I never loved you, this whole stupid fucking ball pointed it out to me. Like a slap in the face. This entire fucking trip, and I thought-“ he didn’t finish his thought. Percy’s eyes were flooded in tears, stumbling back. Nearly tripping over her heels”

“You- you never-“ her voice shook, catching in her throat. She made eye contact with him before taking off into the night and pouring rain. 

“Percy?- Percy Wait!-“ A horrid sinking feeling filled his gut. Percy wasn’t an actor. She wasn’t acting. He wished he could convince himself otherwise but he wasn’t an idiot. 

He hurt her.

And took after her into the storm.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I’m not sorry.


	10. And They Lived Happily Ever After

“Percy!? Percy! Please...” he ran through the ran, hair plastered down to his cheeks. His shoes skid across the wet cement, “Percy... please.... I love you...” 

He kept running, almost missing the soft sobs in an alleyway. Her hair had lost all of its spike, dripping against her pale skin. Make up ran down her cheeks, staining the rim of her mask. Her body shook with each sob that coursed through her, leaning defeated against the wall. 

It broke his heart.

“Percy” his voice dripped in every emotion he was feeling. Percy looked up at him, her sob catching. “Percy- percy I didn’t mean it.”

“I-i... I lo-“ Ramey cut her off desperately,not considering what words she might of said. 

“It was a fake break up- it was all-all I could think of as a distraction.” Percy hiccuped softly between shaking breaths.

“O-oh...” Ramsey gently took her hands, pulling her away from the wall and close, then ran his palm across her cheek. The makeup washed away from his hand, but she pressed into the touch. His hand was much warmer then her skin, he couldn’t blame her. 

“Come on, this rain can’t be good for you.” He held her hand

“B-but what about the mission? The-the art”

“The art can’t be saved. You can call back up to have them deal with the criminals” Percy was silent a moment, letting Ramsey lead her out of the alley.

“But-... I didn’t get to use my sword.” She mumbled. Ramsey laughed.

“Really, Perse? Is that the issue?”

“My dress has a sword hilt built in and- and I didn’t get to use it...” Percy managed the tiniest of smiles.

She would be ok

—

Upon returning to the hotel, Ramsey managed to convince Percy to take a shower to warm up while he went out to get some food. Then barely managed to plead Percy to eat as he took a shower. 

It didn’t quite work, considering upon finishing his shower, Percy had only gotten a bit or two into her meal.

"Percy." He raised an eyebrow. 

"You can bring a horse to water but you can't make it drink" 

"You might be a bit too close to literal on that" Percy simply shrugs, taking a bite of her food. Ramsey sat down next to her with a sigh, grabbing his own food. "So… now what?"

“We turned the case over to the local police, we did all we could. As you said, the art couldn’t be saved. But we figured out what happened.” Percy hummed.

“And me?” 

“What about you?”

“I’m going back to jail, aren't I? Did my job.” Ramsey stared at his food, starting to lose his appetite. Percy smiled softly, a gleaming light behind her eyes, a sign she knew something he didn’t. She dug through her suitcase, pulling out a slip of paper, folded in half. She held it out to Ramsey.

“Not quite. Unless you want to.” Ramsey opened the paper. A shortened sentence. He was done. 

“Ooh- Percy, Percy, Percy, sneaky one aren’t you? How much did ya have to bribe em? I’m so happy I could kiss you-“ Ramsey cut off in surprise.

“I did not bribe them- and what was that last bit?” She flustered, but slowly grinned despite clearly fighting it, covering her hand with her mouth.

“Nothin” Ramsey mumbled.

“I mean…” she paused, looking away, “if you wanted to-“

Ramsey didn’t hesitate at the given opportunity, practical throwing himself off the bed to reach her.

I guess he couldn’t say they were fake dating anymore. And he didn’t have a single problem with that.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> My brain: end the fic with “Percy made him the happiest rat alive”
> 
> Me: that’s it. That’s the worst idea you’ve ever had


End file.
